Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet.
A user may have own several digital resources (such as, photos, videos, document files, audio files, for example) that they store on one or more computing devices under the user's control. The storage available on the user's computing device is limited and as a result, they user may not be able to store a large volume of resources, or store resources that are large in size. In addition, the user may wish to access the same resource across multiple computing devices. For example, the user may desire to access a file from his work computer, his home computer, or his mobile computing device. As a result, a user may decide to store some resources remotely using a network storage provider. The user may be able to upload or store the resource to the remote network storage provider using a first computing device and access the resource using a second computing device. In addition, a user may store infrequently accessed resources on the remote network storage device to make room for frequently accessed resources on his computing devices.